royal_rebelpedia_fan_cornerfandomcom-20200213-history
Jacklyn O'Lantern
Jacklyn Aithne O'Lantern 'is the daughter of Jack O'Lantern, also known as Stingy Jack. Her (new) looks and personality were inspired by Homiestars OC Ember O'Lantern from the wiki Ever After High Fandom. Name Origins She was named by her father. Being her first name a word play/feminine version of her father's name and the last the name that his father is also known. Her middle name was a word play related to her father's story. Meaning Her name is mostly of Irish origin, like her father's. But also has some American roots. '''Jacklyn - ' as a girls' name has its root in American, and the name Jacklyn means "he who supplants". Jacklyn is a version of '''Jaclyn (American): simplified spelling of Jacquelyn. Jacklyn is also a variant of Jacqueline (French, Hebrew). Also sometimes used as the female version of Jack. 'Aithne - ' is a girl's name of Irish origin meaning "fire". In this case, it symbolizes not only the fire that lit Jack's path for eternity, but also how his daughter represents a new beacon of light in his life. '''O'Lantern - '''Shortened version of Jack's original nickname given to him by mortals: "Jack Of the Lantern" = "Jack O'Lantern". Parent Story The story and fate that she is destined to follow is that of her father's. Named Stingy Jack, has several variations, but all end up with Jack's soul having to wander the netherworld for eternity due to his schemes and plots. Parents '''Jack O'Lantern - '''While her father is well known by what led him to his fate, no one can really say that they know him after his Ever After. Since only those who can travel to the netherworld can visit him, must have to rely on Jacklyn's accounts of her father. To her, Jack is kind, caring and always a little saddened by his past. She tells of how he is a wonderful father that would do everything for her. Jack currently owns a bar in the Netherworld, called "O'Lantern Tavern" and Jacklyn helps him during her holidays. Every customer seems to like Jack. Her father supports her decision of being a rebel and write her own story. '''Her mother - '''Jacklyn knows very little of her own mother, since she left right after the birth. However, her father told her some things. She knows that her mother was a supernatural entity that was somewhat between a banshee and a succubus. She doesn't know her mother's name. Personality Jacklyn is normally very shy and unsure of how to act or of what to say, however she can also turn in to a force to be reckoned with when she's upset. She's very caring in nature and enjoys helping those in need. When in presence of her father or friends, she can be very cheerful and loves to tell jokes. Due to her shyness, she was often bullied by others, especially entities of the Netherworld. When she first came to EAH, she became more outspoken and soon turned out to be a fan of Raven Queen. Gallery Jacklyn Aithne O'Lantern (OC).png|Jacklyn new looks Jacklyn O'Lantern - Daughter of Jack O'Lantern.png|Jacklyn old looks Jacklyn O'Lantern (portrait).png|Jacklyn O'Lantern portrait (first drawing of her) Jacklyn O'Lantern - Legacy day outfit.png|Jacklyn - Legacy Day Jacklyn O'Lantern - Date Night.png|Jacklyn O'Lantern - Date Night Jacklyn O'Lantern moodboard 3.png|Jacklyn mood board Category:JaneCatt OC's Category:Irish Folklore Category:Pages Under Construction Category:Rebels Category:Girls Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Stingy Jack Category:Hybrid